


Good Boy Gone Bad

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bottom Ivan, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Luka, 是笛万不是万笛
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 卢卡在台球桌上攻下伊万。“免得你待会儿干得太爽，所以让我先来吧，嗯？”





	Good Boy Gone Bad

**Author's Note:**

> 是【笛万】不是【万笛】请注意。准确来说是万笛万互攻，但只写了笛攻的部分。  
> 对笛凸的初（以及唯一一次）尝试。我还是比较倾向万笛……但 GQ 那组片实在是太OO了，让我忍不住幻想了一些。  
> 前提大概是卢卡是上司，伊万是他的私人生活助理什么的，某一个周末夜莫名其妙被上司叫到家里来（真的够莫名其妙）。  
> OOC 注意。

 

 

    “免得你待会儿干得太爽，所以让我先来吧，嗯？”

    黑衬衫袖子卷至手肘的莫德里奇放下他，然后走到客厅的落地柜前，拉开离地最近的一格。盛着排列整齐的安全套与润滑剂的透明玻璃盒，卧房床头柜里也有一个，拉基蒂奇在帮房子的主人整理房间时曾发现，触及上司隐私的他忍不住去猜测强势却也腼腆的对方在私下里有多爱玩。房间里的玻璃盒装的安全套多为插入时使用的，客厅的这个则以口交专用的为主，前戏与插入的区域甚至被细致地划分好。盒子旁还有些许助兴的道具。拉基蒂奇还好奇对方是有多会玩。

    被独留在台球桌上的他在最后的轻松间隙主动褪去下身的裤装，连同底裤一起。脚步声朝桌子靠近，在不远处稍作停留，莫德里奇似乎惊异于他的主动。

    润滑剂“咔哒”一声被放在脑边，安全套包装的锯齿边缘和莫德里奇的掌心覆上拉基蒂奇裸露的膝盖。

    “咬开它，如果你愿意的话，伊万。”站立在对方双腿间的莫德里奇压上拉基蒂奇的上身。

    _他今天换了不一样的香氛。_ 宛如待宰鱼肉般紧张得无法动弹的拉基蒂奇能够感受得到。不是在办公室里清爽的马鞭草，而是辛辣的胡椒与神秘的焚香，宛如竖在他鼻腔前的利剑。拉基蒂奇想自己一定是被这充满控制欲的气味蛊惑，他微微抬起头，嘴唇边缘触碰银色的包装袋，张开嘴让门牙陷进锯齿间的沟壑，然后头一偏，唇齿的力与莫德里奇两指的力在两端抗衡、拉扯。

    “好孩子。”包装被撕开的声音响起，他听到莫德里奇的夸赞。然后对方取出乳黄色的圆环，橡胶味与过于浓重的造作水果味共同涌进鼻中，从方形包装内流出的过多润滑剂滴落至拉基蒂奇的胸膛。

    没做过，但在那些热辣的成人影片中看到过，即将被插入的一方咬着安全套的圆环为另一方戴上，牙齿无意地磨过柱身时带来别样的刺激与趣味。拉基蒂奇分神地思考该怎么做，因为他实在不会，直到心神被莫德里奇的吻拉回眼下的性爱，吻在刚才润滑剂低落的位置。

    看身下的拉基蒂奇回过神后，莫德里奇才立起身子。“不，你不需要做那个。”他说。接着是拉开裤链的声响，白色底裤连同西装裤的裤头一同被剥下，束缚已久的性器抵上拉基蒂奇的膝盖。

    触摸正溢出透明前夜的硕大顶端，未体验过的钝痛感在拉基蒂奇的脑内预演。防御般并拢起分开的膝盖，只有在非工作场合才会露出的布满纹身的手臂挡住投射于眼前的光亮，拉基蒂奇今夜第一次感受到了畏惧，他早该记得那东西的尺寸与体格无关。或许和什么五官有关。鼻梁，对，拉基蒂奇记起，那些同类朋友曾说过。而莫德里奇的鼻梁高挺得很。

    在大腿内侧留下一串透明黏液的莫德里奇再度俯上他的身躯，罕见地温柔，拨开阻挡他们视线交接的手臂后在他的耳边轻声安慰： _我会尽量地轻，我知道你会是什么感受，所以我会尽量轻，不要怕，伊万_ ——哄骗，像极了哄骗，哄得拉基蒂奇痴痴地乖乖点头，拨开眼前的乌云同他接吻。左手被莫德里奇牵引来到对方下身，黄色的圆圈嵌入性器的顶端，二人共同使小小的圈套在莫德里奇的性器上降落，乳胶紧密贴合埋伏于柱身下的青筋。

    几乎能描绘出润滑剂的微凉在肠道的温热中行走的轨迹。从未开拓过的领域，拥有这具身体的拉基蒂奇对它不了解，哪里该是什么他一概不知，只知道莫德里奇大概已找寻到了那一处，蘸取润滑剂的指腹在抽插中寻找间隙碾磨过前列腺。胯部受身体本能反应力量的牵引、顶向主导者的脸庞，莫德里奇伸舌舔舐盘踞在耻骨附近的纹身，拉基蒂奇的焦躁很快得到抚慰。

    拉基蒂奇的心绪完全集中于下半身的后穴。两指撑出一个不够宽敞的口，对他来说已不可思议——那个永远紧闭的小口竟然能被撑大。橡胶套的顶端与性器的温度在入口附近落下，逼迫着拉基蒂奇夹紧莫德里奇的腰身。饱满的顶端，血红的钝痛，他感觉到了，莫德里奇的性器像拨开海水的潜艇一样慢慢潜入他的身体。他抓起手边的台球，并不锋利的齐平指甲却在球上留下斑斑刮痕，企图用制造疼痛消解疼痛。

    “很痛吗？”埋入一半性器的莫德里奇停下前进的动作，迟疑地问。

    看到眼中含泪的拉基蒂奇迟钝地点头，他向后退半步，性器跟随着从柔软的甬道中抽出，在完全离开前却又被拉基蒂奇吞回原处。他揽低莫德里奇，啃咬对方的耳轮带着微弱的哭腔要求继续。胀大的性器再度顶进拉基蒂奇的后穴，他握紧了手中的台球，并将身上的莫德里奇搂紧。

    莫德里奇的阴茎像润泽的嘴唇，隔着一片薄膜来回亲吻充满弹性的前列腺。沿着脊柱向上急速输进脑内的快感，中子星碰撞，拉基蒂奇想到这个，难以回头的快感，巨大质量的黑洞吞噬他的理智。他喊着莫德里奇的名字，交错叫着工作场合上的敬称，鼓动着莫德里奇的抽插加速，反复擦过他的前列腺，闯入身体的深渊。

    痛感在渐渐习惯中被愉悦缓缓覆盖，拉基蒂奇却将手中的台球抓得更紧，仿佛要将无法忍耐的快感转移。支在上方的莫德里奇突然一笑，臀部后移抽出性器、只留龟头，等拉基蒂奇的踵部在他的腰窝难耐摩挲、哀求时，阴茎才一冲到底地刺进去。

    突然袭来的疼痛与满足的混合交织让拉基蒂奇不受控地抛掷出手中的台球，双臂环绕低身的莫德里奇的脖颈。“咚”地一声，小球砸落在地，与此同时莫德里奇的抽插暂停。

    他直起身，双手托起原本缠绕在腰上的拉基蒂奇的双腿，扭头向发出声响的方向望去。

    “该庆幸你没有砸坏什么东西，伊万。”转回头，莫德里奇说。

    拉基蒂奇睹到了对方眼中的不快。 _都做了什么？_ 他在苦恼。完全破坏了他们之间第一次的气氛，还给他的上司留下糟糕的印象。

    “该对我说什么，伊万？”莫德里奇抽出阴茎，顶端顶在泥泞的大腿根，然后弯腰于拉基蒂奇上方，一手支着身子，一手试图解开黑衬衫的扣子。单手解扣子略有困难，最终他索性放弃，手探进拉基蒂奇暂未褪去的白色T恤的下方，在泛红的白肌上游走前行。

    乳首的刺激终于将大脑空白的拉基蒂奇的思绪拉回。他识趣地为莫德里奇解开一颗颗扣子，让黑衬衫剥离对方的身体，“抱歉，先生。不会再有下一次……”

    “好孩子。”他听到莫德里奇再次如此暧昧地称呼他，忍不住幻想对方是否有特殊的癖好或趣味。

    然后甬道被入侵的异物一寸寸填满。莫德里奇的头颅埋进他的衣衫下，舌尖来回舔舐两边的乳首。双腿重新扣上对方的腰支时，拉基蒂奇听到台球相互撞击的声响。黑色的“8”，像极了下身囊袋中两个圆球的模样，莫德里奇的右手从杂乱的小球中正巧摸到了它，拿过，然后手伸向拉基蒂奇的下身。

    冰凉的小球正按摩着火热的会阴，有时往前触碰松软的囊袋，有时往后在湿淋的交合处打转。拉基蒂奇误以为过火的莫德里奇要将其塞入他的体内，恐惧地摇头拒绝，没想到莫德里奇只是让它沾上润滑剂与体液，再回到会阴。

    “我没那么可怕，伊万。我只是想让你更舒服。”他的头从T恤下探出，吻上拉基蒂奇手臂上的纹身。

    再加上被挤压在二人腹部中的、靠着无意的摩擦获得抚慰的阴茎，拉基蒂奇难以承受施加在身体上的太多刺激，没过多久便喊着“卢卡”射出了第一波精液。再抽插更多下，对方在初被探索的狭小肉穴中也迅速地达到了高潮。

    无力的腿从莫德里奇的腰滑向他的臀部，最终卡在两边臀肉间的臀缝中，脚后跟不经意地摩擦莫德里奇的穴口。居上的人弯下腰亲吻拉基蒂奇，汗与泪一同卷走。放下禁锢住自己的那双长腿，他向后退两步拔出自己的阴茎，给存储精液的安全套打结，带着它走向客厅。

   _又是那个玻璃盒子。_ 拉基蒂奇在所剩无几的清醒中意识到。

    莫德里奇从中取出一个全新的安全套后朝他走来，边走边撕包装。

    走回拉基蒂奇的双腿中，他先舔净残留在拉基蒂奇性器顶端的白浊，然后取出乳黄色的圆环，将其放置于对方阴茎的顶端。

    他半蹲下身，舌头挤压储精囊内的空气，然后咬着圆环渐渐下移，让薄膜包裹拉基蒂奇的阴茎，再用舌头舔舐做最后的确认。

    “好了，伊万，接下来该让你舒服了……也可以说是让我舒服了。我的好男孩。”

 

**-fin-**

 

* * *

  

**-番外或什么的-**

 

    拉基蒂奇体贴过度，因为担心莫德里奇会腰疼，所以执意要将他抱上床在继续这个夜晚，让对方在台球桌上被进入的愿望不得成真。

    莫德里奇最终勉为其难地顺从他的意愿，想着反正这小子最终也会有为了快感与刺激而舍弃身体健康的一天。

    但他还是不死心地对着刚踏上床的拉基蒂奇说：“伊万，我有一些道具在床头柜里。如果你想用的话，都可以用，我不介意。”

    ——不仅不介意甚至非常想要。

    然而，拉基蒂奇回答：“抱歉，我……还不会用那些东西。”

    最后莫德里奇只好同拉基蒂奇进行了一场常规的性爱。在被插入时，他心想下一次一定要带上那些道具对拉基蒂奇做亲自示范。

    不过那晚在拉基蒂奇不知把第几个安全套打结丢下床后，再也射不出什么的莫德里奇立刻停止了这个危险的想法。

**Author's Note:**

> ……被雷到不要骂我。


End file.
